custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Tervok
Tales of Tervok is a story written by user Chicken Bond. It details the life of an Elite Warrior Skrall named Tervok, and the history of the Rock Tribe from his perspective. Chapter 1 My name is Tervok. Once, it was a name spoken with honour and respect among the ranks of the mighty Rock Tribe, not too long ago. Now, it represents nothing more than the leader of a splinter of that tribe, far away from our home of Roxtus. Things weren't always like this, however. Once, we Skrall were the most feared warriors on all of Bara Magna, and even more so during the Core War on Spherus Magna. Ah, the war. It was a time where friendship and mercy were nothing more than empty words, scattered to the winds of our devastated world. We fought for a mighty silvery liquid in the possession of the Ice Tribe, which seemed to destroy or transform everything it came into contact with. Our supreme commander, the Element Lord of Rock, said that it was our ticket to ultimate power, although we were quick to forget it's destructive capabilities, which was ultimately our downfall. I remember at one point during the war, when the Rock Tribe had a strong grip on the Fire Tribe and it's region; we used to blackmail them and in exchange, we left the remaining pieces of their territory intact. That was one of our greatest mistakes. Over the course of the next few months, we began to underestimate and degrade the Fire Tribe. We should have known they would despise us for that, and they did. Things got so bad, that the Element Lord of Fire conjured a desperate plan to keep himself in the war. He decided to send a battalion of his warriors into our territory to take out a few of our strongholds, gain our attention, and force our warriors within his land to retreat back to our invaded bases. It was a stupid mission, idiotic I dare say. I mean, after all, what chance does a small battalion of Fire troops stand against the might of the great Skrall army? As it turned out, quite a bit. Me and my patrol of soldiers were sent down to a tiny, almost insignificant outpost near the outskirts of our regiom. We had been sent down there to assist the local Rock Agori in building better defenses for the outpost against the nearby creatures, hardly a task worthy for a Skrall. However, it was just as well we came. On the night following our arrival at the fortress, the Fire Tribe battalion (which I had assumed had been killed by the beasts within our home) sprung a surprise ambush, and managed force us into retreat. I myself, should have played a larger role in the battle that followed, though my attention was focused on the leader Fire warriors, a commander named Flardrek. Though I possessed greater strength, he was more gifted in battle manoeuvres, and neither of us managed to gain an edge over each other. I recall slamming into a nearby boulder, baffled and angered that a being of such lower standards than myself was even with me. He slowly walked up to me, strong and imposing, crouched down beside me and whispered, "Look around you, look at your warriors. They're exhausted, battered, and terrified. Leave now, and prevent any more blood from being shed." That's when my anger truly sparked inside me. Who was he to order me to retreat? At the time I had become so angry at his arrogance, that I picked up my saw shield and attempted to skewer him. However, mere seconds before my tool made contact, Flardrek turned around, and in an impossibly quick manoeuvre, sliced my left eye with his sword. The pain was surprisingly excruciating, though it was mere chance that I didn't lose my sight. Before I could recover, a yellow armored fist collided with my head and I was sent spiralling to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I found a Thornax Launcher pointed directly at my head. I looked up at Flardrek, all that mercy and compassion in his eyes had deserted him, and in it's place lay a cold-hearted streak of ruthlessness. "This is your last chance Skrall," said Flardrek. "Leave now with your forces before your body doesn't have a head to run with." My eyes turned to my warriors. There were now very few of them, though they were still putting up a fight, however it seemed unlikely they could, or would triumph. I turned back to Flardrek, his Thornax Launcher still in place. "Very well," I muttered. "I will leave your new refuge, but this isn't over. You hear me? This isn't over." I got up, summoned my troops and left the area, anger and rage burning in our hearts. As it turned out, whilst the Fire Tribe was successful in regaining their fortresses, they were unable to claim any more of ours, and soon Flardrek and his forces were forced out. From that day onwards I made a vow: If Flardrek ever dared cross my path again, his corpse would litter the wastelands of the soon-to-be Bara Magna... and his helmet would become my battle trophy. Chapter 2 Well do I remember the year I was named. It had been several months then since my... setback at the outpost, and I was, like all Skrall, aiding in our glorious conquest. However, it came to my attention later that year, that several Rock Tribe camps and fortress' were mysteriously being nibbled off our territory. At first, many of us just assumed it was just some Ice Tribe troops attempting to pester us, though it proved to be much complex than that. It soon came to light that all bases removed from our land were in fact carefully planned, as it proved when I discovered that a path had been carved straight to our main base. Of course a plot like this couldn't have possibly been cooked up by any of the other tribes, oh no, it could have only been done by someone who possessed great knowledge of the weak points of our kingdom. Noticing this, one of the high warriors, Tuma, assigned me to investigate the matter. My searches provided little, other than our unseen enemy had plotted his scheme very thoroughly. It was around the time of the Battle of Iron Canyon that I was thinking about giving up and returning to the war efforts, when a most peculiar event occurred. I was wandering around a Skrall encampment, when I noticed a Rock Agori making his way out of the camp. As there had been no scouts or Agori guards sent out to aid our forces this day, I decided to follow him, there being little else to do. I followed him for something of an hour before he arrived in a murky clearing near a small swamp. Standing on the banks of the swamp, was an mysterious cloaked figure, hidden in the darkness. Feeling I might have discovered something interesting, I hid behind the nearby trees and listened in. "Everything is going as you planned," said the Agori. "I anticipate the final breach in the Skrall's defenses will occur in the next few days." "Good," said the figure. "I am being payed good money to do this, and I am certainly proud of our progress. The Rock Tribe has become extremely obnoxious in recent years. After all, cutting of all trade with the rest of the world isn't good for business." That statement heavily implied that this traitor was greatly motivated by the idea of great riches and treasures, not personal ambition or urge for power. The traitor then removed his hood, chuckling all the while. Whilst the fog surrounding him prevented me from catching any positive details, I was able to make out the definitive figure of a Skrall warrior. Naturally, I rushed back to the camp, scavenged scrolls and letters from the Agori's home, and informed Tuma of what I learned. "We must act at once!" Tuma bellowed in one of the halls of our main fortress, "Make him pay for his treachery in blood." "No," I argued "According to the information I have unearthed, this traitor is very well-connected; and his death would only motivate his allies to strike us sooner." "Then what do we do" snarled Tuma, annoyed. "How do you propose to defeat this worm?" "I have just the plan," I said, smiling, "one that will trap our traitor and his associates like a Sand Stalker in quicksand." My plan was as followed: The Element Lord of Rock was due to meet members of the leader class Skrall in a secluded spot in the Black Spike Mountains. There, they would discuss battle plans and stratagems to be used in the war. It was then this traitor intended to strike. By cutting off the heads of the Rock Tribe, he would ensure that inner fighting amongst the tribe would bring the Skrall down, until they were too weak to participate in the Core War. Then, the traitor's employers would take control of our region, whilst rewarding him handsomely for his deeds. Of course, we were not going to see that happen anytime soon. On the day of the meeting, Tuma placed a large contingent of warriors around the area, intending to take the enemy by surprise. Their pathway to the spot remained untouched, though small camps were established in order to cut off escape. Then, In a glorious move, we would force them into the meeting place, where they would face the full might of the Rock Tribe. The plan succeeded, and the traitor was successfully captured and unmasked, along with his Agori accomplice. What happened to them afterwards was left uncertain, although Tuma made it clear that the treacherous Skrall warrior wouldn't bother us ever again. There were plenty of rumours though, each worse than the last. I hear Atakus punished the Agori traitor in a particularly nasty way. In recognition for my efforts to protect the Rock Tribe, I was given the highest honour of being named. Oh, I felt on top of my game after this, and I was appointed the head of legion of elite soldiers by the Element Lord of Rock himself. Yes, it seemed we would soon win the war with our new-found confidence, and assume control over Spherus Magna... or at least, it seemed that way. Chapter 3 The end of the war - how can I put it in words? Did it end in chaos and brilliance of battle? Did it end in peace? Did it end when one tribe gained the substances we fought, and claimed supreme power? No, I rather think not. In truth, it came rather abruptly. As it seemed, the brash actions of the elite Skrall Stronius and his legion gave the wretched Fire Tribe an opportunity to claim the mysterious liquid. According to rumours whispered among the Agori (not that I ever listened to them), once the Element Lord of Fire gained the spring holding the liquid, he wished to drain more of it from the heart of our world. Of course my superiors were not happy about this, oh my no. As soon as the news reached him, the Element Lord of Rock began preparing stratagems and battle tactics in order to defeat the stuck-up Fire warriors. However, we never got the chance to spring our plans. I recall guarding a convoy delivering cargo from our main base to the White Quartz Mountains when the Shattering happened. It was beautiful, horrifying, and confusing all at once when it occurred. First, a massive shockwave erupted from the earth, knocking myself and my fellow warriors off our feet. This was followed by blinding white light that shattered and sliced through the ground, making it seem reality itself was collapsing. Then, still barely clinging to consciousness, I saw the region that included the Northern Frost, the Great Jungle, and my race's homeland, break off from the planet and rupture into the dark abyss of space. I recall, just for a second, just one tiny second before everything went dark, seeing some kind of gigantic figure fly off into the distance. I've thought over, and over again about what it might have been, and yet I've never been able to tie it to anything I've seen. Still, that is unimportant, I must not go off subject. When I awoke again, I discovered that I was the only surviving warrior of my patrol, the others having perished due to the cataclysm. I wandered the mountains for days, tired, hungry, thirsty, and without anyone to socialize with; even one of those pesty Scarabax Beetles would have been nice. I thought I was going to die, or at least be driven mad, though my will kept me strong; and I soon managed to reach Skrall territory. The next few days were spent rebuilding. Skrall and Agori alike, laboured hard to rebuild our crumbling empire. It was almost breathtaking just to watch their efforts. Without the supreme command of the Element Lord of Rock (who had disappeared along with his fellow tribe leaders during the Shattering), the leader-class Skrall organized themselves as the new rulers, and we swiftly becoming the undisputed masters of our new land. Yes, it seemed that despite all that had happened, the Skrall would live on and survive. When we discovered the other tribes had established themselves in small villages, the thought of crushing them crossed our minds in vengeance for their crimes against us. However, we thought against it, and cut off all communication with the outside world in order to attend to our affairs. However, we could never anticipate what would happen in the following years. At first, life was easy, though the beasts soon began attacking our homes. Vorox packs residing within mountains started raiding small camps. And worst of all, the one thing that we Skrall would dread and fear to this day... the mysterious Baterra struck... Chapter 4 Our greatest enemies the Baterra are perhaps, in my opinion at least, the strangest we have ever encountered. Unlike Glatorian, they do not charge into battle in a loud, and somewhat amusing fashion. Instead, the Baterra struck from the shadows, disappearing as swiftly as they appeared. This would make one think that they were completely reliant on stealth. Whilst that is true in a sense, they could perform something even the most undetectable of assassins could never do. They, for all purposes, could shape-shift. This bothered the Skrall legions greatly, and soon, our whole empire was crumbling. The Baterra themselves, were highly unpredictable. Their attacks didn't follow any form of patterns or tactics, they just... slaughtered us when it pleased them. Even our leaders weren't strong enough to counter them, and soon only Tuma remained to lead our legions. He subsequently organized the male warriors and Rock Agori, and led us to the lands of the south, leaving behind a large enclave of our wretched female kin. We took no shame in doing so, as the relations between the two genders had always been a strained one among the Skrall. We soon moved into the abandoned city of Roxtus, one whispered in hushed tones among the Agori. They associated the place with torture, eerie mysteries, and dark spirits, though the only real thing to fear within the village was us. We quickly fortified our new home, and entered the Agori's petty social system to fight for resources. However, even that wasn't enough for Tuma. Fearing the Baterra would follow us hear, Tuma developed a drastic plan to wipe out the other tribes, assume command of Bara Magna, and use the space of the desert to take the Baterra by surprise. It wasn't the most brilliant of schemes, though a good enough one for the time being. However, there was one major flaw in the plan: We had no idea what kind of defenses the other tribes had, what the weak points of their villages were, or if we could expect resistance from the Glatorian. However, that problem was solved following an alliance forged between the Skrall legions and a treacherous Ice Agori named Metus. Remembering our near conquest of Spherus Magna during the Core War, Metus was wise enough to know that we would most likely conquer what was left of the planet following our movement into Roxtus. In exchange for being kept safe from our domination, Metus agreed to supply us with information regarding the other villages and their defenses. We had Atakus test him several times to make sure he was genuine, and in the end he proved to be just what we needed. However, that does not mean we liked him, oh my no. Believing he had secured a position within our tribe, Metus began ordering our warriors around as if they were under his direct command. That arrogant fool. I remember very clearly discussing with him the future of himself and Bara Magna, whilst escorting him to the gates of Roxtus, following a conference with Tuma. "Once Bara Magna falls, power and domination will belong to the Skrall," Metus said with a smile. I nodded slowly. "I see, but what does that have to do with you?" Metus chuckled, "In the conflict that follows, Tuma will need to be leading the charge against the Glatorian, though what if he dies in the process? What if the Rock Tribe is left leaderless? Someone will have to stand up and take his place." "That is why we have different classes in Skrall society," I said. "We ensure the higher classes of the Rock Tribe are entitled to more power. Should Tuma die in battle, either a member of my class or one of Stronius' will be elected leader." Metus snorted. "Please, the classes bellow Tuma were bred to serve him, let alone lead the legions of the Rock Tribe. No, I was thinking of someone who knows how to manipulate Agori and Glatorian without being discovered, someone who knows how to make deals to further their empire's reach. No, I was thinking someone more along the lines of myself." "You?!" I said, breaking out laughing. "You're worse than those spiked worms that slither beneath the surface of Bara Magna. You wouldn't last one day as our leader, and even if you did, the Skrall would never submit to you." Metus raised an eyebrow as we reached the gates of Roxtus. "You sorely underestimate me," Metus said in a dead tone. "Perhaps Tuma has been keeping you under his control for too long. Perhaps it's time for a new regime." With that said, he then mounted on his Sand Stalker and departed our village. As I returned to my quarters, one thing continued to occupy my mind as I walked. How could Tuma have made an alliance with such a treacherous being? Characters *Tervok *Several Skrall warriors **A Skrall traitor *Several Fire Tribe troops *Flardrek *An unnamed rock Agori *Tuma *Mata Nui (Not mentioned by Name) Category:Stories